What should I say?
by Molly Rosie
Summary: In the future Arthur's the king, Gwen's the queen, and Merlin's Arthur's adviser. Gwen is going to have a baby and doesn't know how to tell Arthur. Small original character role, but nothing huge. No language or anything inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

OMG

**Note: So this is my first fan fiction and I'm pretty nervous! I might add to it if I get good reviews. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

She had to tell someone. Keeping this to herself was just too painful. She had to tell someone the good news before she exploded. But she had a fear in the pit of her stomach that she would not get the reaction she wanted. Gaius knew, of course. He knew before Gwen did. In fact, his subtle asking forced Gwen to realize what she could never have imagined. She was pregnant.

The first thing she thought of was Uther. She should have thought of his son and potential grandchild. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what the dead tyrant would have said to this news. Gwen thought back to her engagement. More specifically to when Arthur announced it to Uther as she and Merlin stood outside the door, straining to hear. They couldn't understand a word of Arthur's statement. But Uther's reaction was heard loud and clear.

"You cannot do this!" He shouted. Gwen imagined he was pacing around the room as Arthur often did. "You cannot do this to me!"

"Yes I can. And I will" Arthur replied coolly. He was intent on keeping his temper. "Father you know you cannot stop me. Guinevere and I are adults. We do not need your permission to marry."

Uther suddenly turned to his son and smiled, saying, "This is a joke. You little devil, you really tricked me." He said with a laugh that sent Gwen and Merlin into a rage. "Well done Arthur. You looked so damn serious I actually believed you wanted to mix us royals with, um, uh" He gestured outside, where Gwen was supposed to be running errands.

"Father I am not joking. I love Guinevere." Arthur said more to himself than his father. Then with some hesitation, Arthur added, "If my mother were a commoner would you still have loved and tried to married her?" He didn't need to wait for the answer. "That's what I thought."

Remembering how Arthur had fought for her made Gwen smile. How could she think her loving husband wouldn't be happy to have a child with her? But she couldn't just stride up to him during knight's practice and say _I'm having your baby_. Could she? Gwen needed advice, and not from Gaius. She needed the words of another woman's advice.

And so Gwen found herself standing in Lady Celine's chambers, wondering what to say. She loved her brother's wife dearly, but she wasn't the easiest person to confide in.

"Gwen you can tell me anything. You know that." Celine said while munching on a green apple and leaning against a table.

" I know, of course I can." At this Gwen began to pace in small strides. "This is just so very important. To me and to everyone we know. To the whole kingdom. All of Camelot is concerned with this matter." With her realization Gwen stopped pacing and stared at Celine, speechless.

"Gwen calm down. Now, what could be so important that you would come to me? I mean, its not that I don't want to listen to you. But I know that if this was just any old thing you might have gone to Arthur or Merlin. Even though Arthur is king and Merlin is his adviser now they always have-"

"No, I can't go to Merlin. But I definaitly cannot go to Arthur." By now Gwen was getting frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just tell Celine? Celine was five months pregnant with Elyan's baby boy (Celine was convinced it was a boy to be named Tom). She would understand.

"Why can't you tell any one else?" Celine asked, getting a bit frustrated herself.

"I just can't! You're the only one who could understand" The women where yelling now.

"Why am I the only one who could understand?"

"Because you're the only one who is-" A now ranting Gwen waved her hand at Celine's baby bump.

By now Celine understood, and the two hugged. Tears flowing, smiles widening, and babies kicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I know this one is kind of short but it's necessary. I'm still not sure if I want to finish this, so say something if you want me to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

"Guinevere this is the third day. You cannot put it off any longer. Arthur needs to know, NOW!" Celine screamed as Gwen walked into her room as casually as she could. "What are you going to do? Wait until you go into labor to tell him?"

"I should hope he notices before then." Gwen said with a chuckle. She stopped laughing when she say Celine's serious look.

"This is becoming a problem." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "If you don't tell him by the end of the day, then I will."

"Will what?" Gwen asked, fiddling with her bracelet.

"You know what I will have to do."

"I just don't know what to say, how to say it." Gwen complained as she sat down at Celine's table.

"Do you think he doesn't want a baby, is that it?" Celine tried as she lowered herself into the chair opposite Gwen's.

"No it's not that, but well. What's it like, being pregnant?"

" To be honest it is one of the worst experiences of my entire life. The only thing worse was the time Merlin's griffin tried to kill me."

A little taken aback, Gwen continued. "How do you mean?"

"Well at first I could not hold down any food. Now I've grown to twice my size. This little boy keeps kicking around in there. And I've been told off by Gaius from eating meat or fish."

After a pause Gwen continued. "Is it worth it?"

"So far?" Gwen nodded. "Yes, it's the best thing that ever happened to me." Gwen sank into her chair with relief. "But ask me again after I give birth."

After a chuckle Gwen continued, "Maybe I could practice on some one."

"How about Elyan or Merlin? Arthur will not mind as long as he isn't the very last one to know."

"You haven't told Elyan yet?"

"Of course not, but don't think I haven't been dying to tell him."

"All right then, first thing in the morning I'll go tell Elyan." Gwen said, biding her time.

"In the morning?" Celine was stating more than she was asking.

"Yes, I need to work up my courage." Just before she shut the door Gwen stopped herself. "Celine, you know it might not be a boy, don't you?"

"Yes, but if I believe it to be so it just might come true." Celine said, affirming Gwen's hopes that she hadn't lost her mind yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I want to clear up some confusion real quick. As far as Gwen knows, Elyan knows that Celine is pregnant but he doesn't know Gwen is. Readers, you guys have given me great ideas. I still want reviews though! Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

"You are such a little liar!" Gwen shouted as she stormed into Celine's room the next afternoon.

"Well I'm rather a large liar now." Celine joked looking at her once small waist. "Did you tell Arthur yet?"

"Don't change the subject, I know the truth."

"Well that's lovely but I really must find Merlin so," As Celine tried to leave her rooms Gwen stepped in front of her.

"You are such a liar. All this time you've been telling me that Arthur needs to know I'm having a baby. But _you_ have been a hypocrite this whole time." Gwen had a bit of an evil smirk now.

"I, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now I need to go and find Merlin and ask him where the-"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ELYAN!"

"Ssshhh!"

Gwen continued at a normal pitch, "You haven't told Elyan you're pregnant, have you?" Celine stayed quite but never looked away from Gwen. "Have you?"

"No, all right? I haven't told him yet." Celine practically collapsed into her chair. As Gwen sat down opposite of her she continued. "When I found out he was away in battle. Then I traveled to my homeland to tell my mother and sisters. By the time I returned, the army had all ready come and gone back into battle."

"Who else knows?" Gwen asked.

"Just you, Gaius, and Merlin."

"How did Merlin find out?" She couldn't have told him; Merlin never had a spare moment these days.

"He walked into the room just as I told Gaius. And then I told you and said not to speak about it."

"Well I thought you were going to have a formal announcement later." Then Gwen remembered something Gaius had told her. "Were you afraid he would die?"

"Who, Elyan? I suppose he would be shocked but I don't think, oh, um, yes. Gaius told me that it might die before it was born. I thought if it happened, Elyan would never forgive me."

"Oh come now, he'd never blame you. And besides, it's far to late to lose the baby now."

"Yes I know." She said with a light smile. "I've just been trying to find a good time to tell him is all."

"It's a wonder no one has noticed."

"Well I've only gained a little weight. And I was very small to begin with."

Thinking back to her initial shock Gwen made a decision. "We're going to tell them now." She almost whispered.

"What?" Celine asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"We are going to march down to knight's practice and tell them now."

"When, now?"

"Yes right now!" Gwen stood, she was determined now, and she was sure this was absolutely necessary.

"You go ahead but I'm staying right here." Celine said. Gwen would have to haul her kicking and screaming to the field.

"Fine, but while I'm there I might as well tell Elyan." Gwen smirked, pleased with herself.

Now Celine was standing and inching towards the door. "What if I get there first and tell Arthur?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

And the mad race began. The women ran out of the room and down the hall. Gwen was ahead until Celine picked up a spoon from a passing servant and threw it at her. Then Celine took the lead. But Gwen pulled her by the back of her dress and yanked Celine back a few paces. Eventually they caught up to each other. They were nearing the training grounds and could see their husbands. As luck would have it, Elyan and Arthur were sparing at the moment. Other than those two, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, and Merlin were the only ones there. They were all watching the unknowing fathers battle.

"ARTHUR"

"ELYAN"

The two men stopped and turned. Each was visibly confused about why he was being called by the other man's wife. The now breathless women gestured

frantically at themselves, each other, their stomachs, and their husbands.

Elyan leaned in to Arthur and whispered, "Do you have any idea what they're trying to say?"

"As far as I can tell, no. But if I had to guess I'd say…. Your wife punched my wife in the stomach and my wife ate your tomato, which was actually mine." Elyan looked at Arthur with raised eyebrows, imploring him to do something. With a sigh, Arthur shouted, "Out with it then, what are you trying to say that is so damn important?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: So this is the end. Thank you for reading everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or anything else but I do own the plot and Celine so **_**hands off!**_

The two women glared at each other and simultaneously yelled, "SHE'S PREGNANT".

At which point Arthur and Elyan promptly blacked out. After yelling at Gwaine until he stopped laughing, the girls began waking up their husbands. Elyan woke up first and just looked at Celine.

Arthur woke up a moment later. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen? How long?". As Celine helped Elyan up Gwen said, "Um almost a month now." Arthur looked stunned. Weather he was mad at Gwen for not telling him or at himself for not noticing Gwen couldn't tell. Trying to move focus from herself Gwen pointed at Celine, "Well, she's all ready five months along!"

"Four and three quarters." Merlin interrupted.

"You knew?" Elyan asked, and Merlin just nodded. "Well, we best find another room then."


End file.
